1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to automotive radar systems and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for reducing multipath effects and improving absorption in an automotive radar module package.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In radar systems, “multipath” refers to the propagation effect in which radar signals reach the receive antenna by two or more paths. In particular, in automotive radar systems, multipath signals can be generated by reflection of radar signals from the ground and/or from buildings. Another important source of multipath signals in automotive radar systems is reflection from the radar module package and the mounting structures by which the radar module is mounted within the automobile.
Multipath propagation can introduce constructive and destructive interference and phase shifting of the radar signals. Undesirable effects, such as ghosting, fading and jittering, can result. In the case of automotive radar systems, multipath is the dominant contributor to radar bearing detection ambiguities.